


and aren't they so cute

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Series: the little things [10]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cat, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Quintuple Drabble, Samoyed, as proven by nem's insta where his cat is even less amused than he is, i cant remember if ls's dog's name was going to be moonlight so that's what we're going with, pets are like their owners, playing with pets, update: the dog's name is kuriboh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: For once, instead of fighting like cats and dogs, Nick and Tim play with their pets.
Relationships: Nick "LS" De Cesare/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Series: the little things [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	and aren't they so cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpia_tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpia_tiger/gifts).



> another cute drabble! :D
> 
> enjoyyy
> 
> titles are hard

Admittedly, Nick was not expecting his little puppy to be so friendly right away. He’s cute, for sure, and adorably bumbling, and he trips over his own feet sometimes, and utterly fails to seem like a big, threatening, strong dog, but Nick had expected Kuriboh to at least be a shy little pup. He’s in a brand new world, after all.

And yet, Kuriboh is utterly at ease with Miki, who watches this new little puffball in her life with an appropriate amount of suspicion and fond grumpiness. Kuriboh trips over her paws, too, and she carefully nudges him upright again.

Adorable.

“They’re so cute!” Nick squeals again, as Kuriboh yips and pounces on her and she bats him away, sending him rolling along like a little cloudy tumbleweed. Helpfully, Nick rolls Kuriboh back to where Nick, Tim and Miki all sit on a white-fuzz-covered blanket, and Kuriboh toddles along as best as he can. “Aren’t you such a good boy?” Nick cooes, scooping Kuriboh up into his arms.

“He’s literally too dumb to know which way is up,” Tim points out with an unimpressed glare as Kuriboh tumbles around in Nick’s arms.

“Bet he can play midlane better than you,” Nick retorts.

Now, even Miki glares at him. Nick just giggles and puts Kuriboh in Tim’s lap, and, just as predicted, Kuriboh stumbles around on Tim’s thighs.

Then, surprising Tim and Nick alike, Kuriboh stands up and licks Tim’s cheek.

Tim makes the most disgusted face Nick has ever seen on him, and it seems like even Kuriboh starts giggling with how cutely his tongue flops out and he pants, staring at Tim with his pretty brown eyes. “Come onnnn,” Nick whines, “isn’t he so cute?”

With her own typical seat occupied by a cloud incarnate, Miki pads over to Nick and curls up in his lap, and suddenly-

Well, maybe there’s something else cute, too. Gently, Nick runs his fingers over Miki's soft fur, the bits right behind her ears that feel like velvet, and her purrs make a strawberry soda feeling bubble up in his chest. Miki happily nuzzles her face into the crook of Nick’s knee - ah, his heart feels so full. He’s so caught up in Miki's soft fur, her stubbornly disinterested facade that covers up her adorably cuddly nature, the way she snuggles into his lap the same way Tim scoots over and leans against his shoulder, that he barely notices how Kuriboh and Tim are faring.

And then Kuriboh wobbles and flops over against Nick’s arm, pressed so close to Tim’s, and Nick looks over as Tim gently corrals Kuriboh back into his lap. The puppy nips playfully at Tim’s quick fingers while Tim ruffles Kuriboh’s fur and plays games with Kuriboh’s paws, making him dance and prance as he pounces on Tim’s fingertips so adorably. Really, it’s such a cute sight.

Pets are like their owners, after all. Maybe that explains why Kuriboh likes playing with Tim, and Miki likes snuggling Nick.


End file.
